


i’ve loved the stars and i’ve loved her (and i’m sorry Universe, but you do not compare)

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, This is a place to throw my danbeau prompts., enjoy them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: a trash pile to throw my danbeau prompts





	1. 8 years, 11 months, 6 days and roughly 3 hours and 27 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maria tells Carol she's pregnant and Carol feels extremely hurt and betrayed at first, distancing herself from Maris but then comes around and supports the hell out of her

The words fall out of Maria’s mouth before anything else. She couldn’t stop them from tumbling out and ruining everything. Hot tears are running down her face and Carol is standing with her hands on her hips and a pained look on her face.

“What did you just say?” Carol asks to make sure she heard correct the first time.

“I’m pregnant.” Maria forces the words out of her mouth again.

Carol takes in a shaky breath. “Who’s the father?” She questions. 

It’s someone they both know. It’s someone that Maria is good friends with. It’s someone Carol trusts and that’s the worst part of it. 

“Frank.”

“Frank. Frank Jefferson. The same Frank who comes round for dinner every month? The same Frank who I’ve drank beer with out on the porch every 4th July for the past 6 years?”

Maria gently nodded her head and moved her hands down the her belly. Carol let out a shaky breath and gently shook her head.

“When?” 

Maria furrows her brows in confusion, she goes to speak but gets cut off. 

“When did you sleep with him? Was it before or after I told you I was in love with you?” 

The silence and avoidance of eye contact gave Carol her answer.

“I...I can’t be here.” Carol lets put a laugh and runs her hand through her hair. “I’ll see you around.” 

Carol turns around and walks out the front door. Maria begging her to stay as she follows outside. Carol shakes her off and opens the door to her mustang. 

As she drives off Maria runs after the car screaming her name, begging her to come back. 

_***** _

Her mom is on porch when she gets there. A cup of coffee in each hand and a soft smile on her face. 

“Oh baby.” Her mom sets down the coffee and opens her arms for her baby girl. Carol smiles softly then bursts into tears as she runs into her mother’s arms. 

“She’s pregnant, mom.” Carol whispers in her moms chest. Her mother pulls away and wipes away her daughters tears. 

“Now, I knew my daughter was special but I didn’t think she was that special.”Her mother chuckles as her hands frame her daughters face.  Carol lets out a small laugh and steps completely away from her, frowning. 

She goes on to explain the father is frank and her mother just gives her a look of sympathy with a tender hand hold. then She tells her mom everything. The Saturday nights at Panchos and the Sunday mornings cuddling, braving the hang overs. Every little detail about their little life they shared together, she told her mother. 

“How long have you been friends with Maria, Carol?”

She worked out the years in her head. They met when they were 18. Fresh out of High School ready for the run way. 

“8 years, 11 months, 6 days and give or take 3 hours and 32 minutes.” Carol laugh as she rattled off the numbers. That was something Maria made of her for, remembering the exact time they met, but Carol was proud to remember the day her life changed. 

“And, how long have you been in love with her?” 

“God, I suppose...8 years, 11 months, 6 days and roughly 3 hours and 27 minutes.” 

Carol smiled softly as her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

“Well then, I think you know what you need to do. You have loved that girl for the past 8 years and if you are truly the daughter I know and love so much, you will continue to love her forever. Now, I know a child into the mix isn’t something you thought of but that child will be the luckiest kid in the world if it has you in its life. That ‘If’ is up to you. Are you going to walk away and leave her or are you going step up and be the parent your father never was.” 

Carol set her jaw and gritted her teeth at the mention of her father. She was not going to be like him. She was going to step up and be apart of this kids life because she was not going to lose the best thing in her life.

She stays the night at her mothers, leaving early with a hug and a kiss and a promise of calling soon. The drive is easy, she’s travelled it hundreds of times, usually with the radio on full blast and her and Maria singing along. She gets there and pulls up next to Maria’s Camaro then switches off the engine. 

She slams her car door, then turns towards the house. Maria stands in a tank top and jeans, holding a coffee mug, on the porch. Carol makes her way over, hands in her pockets. looking at the floor.

“I…I’m sorry, for walking out. I shouldn’t have done that. I was angry and I have no right to be angry at you, what happened is not your fault. I didn’t handle it well and I needed time but I want to be apart of this kids life, in whatever capacity you would have me. If you don’t that’s fine, I know that you’ll be one hell of a single mom no matter if you stay in the Air Force or not, I completely support whatever choice you do go with.” Carol mumbles and her combat boots scuff against the gravel on the front yard as she plays with the stones, avoiding the eyes of the woman who stands in front of her.

“Carol,” She doesn’t look up, so Maria called her name again. “Carol.” The blonde looked up and met Maria’s brown eyes. “You had every right to run off, especially after what you told me. I couldn’t sleep after you left so I made cookies, and I still have to watch that space film you’re always on about.”

“Star Wars is not just some space film! It’s one of the greatest films I have ever seen and I cannot believe that you still haven’t seen it.” 

Maria turns towards the house and holds out her hand for Carol, the blonde smiles and intertwines their fingers together. 

_***** _

The film credits roll as Carol munches happily on a choc chip cookie, Maria curled tightly into her side, her face in Carol’s neck. She sits for a moment and watches Maria, her first curled tightly into Carol’s t-shirt. They could be happy together, Carol knows it and deep down she knows that Maria knows it as well. Maria stirs and grips her t-shirt tighter, moving closer into Carol’s neck letting out a warm breath that sent a tingle down Carol’s spine. 

“Hey.” Carol whispers gently shaking Maria. She groans and mumbles something into  neck that Carol doesn’t quite catch. “I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”

“I said that I could stay like this forever.”

Carol’s head falls back onto the sofa, as a wide smile spreads across her face. 

She wakes with a jolt the next morning, Maria no longer in her side. 

“Maria?” Carol calls out disorientated. Maria doesn’t answer so she sees off to find her. She does eventually find her curled up on the porch swing reading a book. “You didn’t think to wake me?” She leans on the door jamb and smiles as Maria takes a while to look up from her book. She moves and sits down next to Maria, watching as the woman closes her book giving Carol her full attention. 

When Carol just shakes her head and smiles softly, Maria sits back. They sit in comfortable silence, watching and listening the birds.

“What are you going to do about the base? Have you talked to Lawson?”

“I phoned her this morning  and she said we would talk properly on Monday.” Maria watches as Carol smiles aware that her head is not in this conversation. “Where’s your head at?” Carol smiles and doesn’t say anything, she just leans over to Maria and presses her lips to the other woman’s. Maria pulls away and Carol panics, thinking she’s done something wrong. Maria takes Carol’s face in her hands, and pulls her close, gently pressing their lips together once again. “I love you, Carol Danvers. I think I loved you for a long time but it took me sleeping with someone else and getting pregnant to realise it and of course I want you in this baby’s life.” Carol smiles tearily at Maria and kisses Maria’s palm tenderly. 

“I love you.” Carol smiles and leans forward stealing a few more kisses.

They were going to be okay. As long as they had each other, they could do anything. 

 


	2. fix the hurt she’s feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danbeau prompt- how baby Monica became a part of their family (extra kudos for hurt/comfort!)

When Maria tells her the news, she doesn’t believe it at first.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Maria smiles softly as she rests her hands on her belly. “I don’t know how far along, but I took a test because I haven’t been feeling right.”

Carol just smiles at her, but Maria can see the pain in her eyes. “Maria…congratulations, I’m so happy for you.” Carol reaches forward and pulls her best friend into a hug. 

It isn’t until 4 hours later does Carol really feel the pain. She snuck away to Pancho’s, she needed some time to really process the news that Maria gave her. So to fix the hurt she’s feeling, she gets drunk on beer and tequila, cries her eyes out and then makes out with some girl in the back of her mustang, trying to forget that the one girl she really wants is at home and _pregnant._

Carol stumbles back at 7 am. Car still in the parking lot at Panchos and with hickeys all down her neck. Carol crashes on the sofa and wakes up to a mug of coffee on the table and a blanket wrapped around her.

##  **_*_ **

Carol isn’t there when her waters break. Maria is alone in the house, working on her Camaro when water trickles down the leg of her boiler suit. 

“Fuck, she’s early.” Maria whispers to herself and rests a hand on her stomach, a sharp pain suddenly jolts her. She laughs and stablises her self then it hits her again and his time she’s on her knees. The pain travels up her spine, she hurts all over. She’s crying in pain when her neighbour Tom finds her. He calls for an ambulance then calls for Carol to go to the hospital.

Maria is screaming, calling out for Carol. Nurses surround her and telling her all these things, but she can’t concerntrate, she’s in too much pain. Then not two seconds later Carol comes barelling through the door, bandana round her head and shades in her hand. 

“Hey, I’m here. Maria, I’m here.” Maria reaches out her hand for Carol. 

“Ma’am, you can’t be in here.” One nurse says to Carol as Maria pulls her close. 

“She’s staying…with me.” 

“It hurts so much Car.” Maria is in tears and squeezing Carol’s hand. 

“I know baby, but come on. You’re the toughest woman i know, you can do this.” Carol leans forward and kisses Maria’s forehead.

When the nurses have given her enough meds and Maria has calmed down, Carol climbs into bed with her. She shifts so Maria can lay her head on her chest and rest comfortably. 

It’s the best sleep Maria has had in years and she doesn’t know if it’s because of the meds or Carol.

The labout lasts about 8 hours and Carol is with her every second. They try to kick her out but Maria doesn’t let them. Carol tries to leave and get snacks but Maria’s grip is so tight that Carol thinks she may cry.

At 22:43 Monica Gabrielle Rambeau is born at 26 weeks weighing only 5 pounds and 4 ounces.

Carol isn’t allowed to see Monica or Maria for a full hour. The doctor rattles off something about premature, bleeding, and life threatning and Carol can’t get her head round it. She needs to see Maria.

“Let me see her.” She’s stopped by two nurses who say that Maria needs time. Carol obeys and sits on a chair just outside. She cries for the time since Maria told her the news. 

When they finally let her see both Rambeau’s, Maria can tell shes been crying. Carol just shakes it off as happy tears and places a kiss on Maria’s head.

##  **_*_ **

It’s all so strange, having this baby in the house now. They’ve become incredibly domestic. They share Maria’s bed and take turns looking after Monica. 

But one saturday morning 3 months later, everything changes. 

Carol is sick, like really sick, so Maria has to take care of her while she has the baby in her arms. 

“Mommy, is all sick isn’t she. So we have to take care of her.” Maria lays a kiss on her daughters head, then carries the mug of honey and lemon tea up stairs, but shes stopped before she can even leave the kitchen. Carol stands in the doorway wearing sweatpants and a sportsbra.

“I’m her mommy? I thought I was Auntie Carol.” Maria smiles softly and makes her way closer to Carol. 

“I…you were always going to be her mom, silly. Even that night nine months ago when I told you I was pregnant and you snuck out. I thought you had left me then you came stumbling in at 7 am with hickeys on your neck and I cried.” Maria has tears in her eyes now. “Carol, I think now is the right time to perhaps tell you that I love you. That I’m in love with you.” Carol just smiles and lets out a small laugh.

“I’m in love with you too. So much.” Carol takes another step and links her fingers with Maria’s free hand. 

“I think I might kiss you now.” Maria and but Carol pulls back. 

“I’m all sick and stuffy, I dont want you to catch-”

Before Carol can finish, a hand is placed at the back of Carol’s neck and their lips meet. It’s soft and Maria’s lips taste like honey. 

##  **_*_ **

Maria’s lips would be one of the last things she thinks of, on that frightful day 6 years later, before she aims and fires that gun at the light speed engine and her life changes forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my tumblr! - @captainmarvelisgayyy

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @captainmarvelisgayyy


End file.
